Kyile's Story
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: Kyile, a twelve year old girl with psychic powers, runs into the turtles when trying to escape from the Kraang. Can the guys keep her safe? and can Kyile trust them enough to help her? little sis/ turtles
1. Chapter 1

**Hey TMNT fans I'm back! ok, so this story is little more different than my last story. It's about a girl named Kyile would was kidnapped by the Kraang and ran into the turtles**. **Kind of like a little sis fic, but with a few suprises...anyway that's enough for me, enjoy :) I do not own TMNT :( just my OC Kyile. enjoy!**

One:

It was another quiet night in New York. Except at TCRI where the Kraang alien race did their experiments for their mutagen. And right now on of their experiments

was getting away. ''Stop the one that needs to be stopped, stop the one known as experiment z''. It was a small twelve year old girl, with long black hair that was

in a ponytail with blue streaks, hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle, and was wearing a long pair of torn up jeans, a green shirt, and worn out sneakers and a

backpack on her shoulder. Her name was Kyile. ''Stop the one known as experiment z!'' Kyile was trying to run as fast as she could away from the Kraang. They

had kept her locked up for the past seven years, and did horrible experiments on her with the mutagen. She could read other people's minds, and would get visions

when something bad was about happen. But she didn't have control over it, so she could never tell when a vision would come, or when she could read someone's

mind. Kyile kept running. One of the Kraang robots took out his gun and shot Kyile in the shoulder. Kyile tried not scream as blood poured down her arm and kept

running. She turned a corner, and nearly screamed as she saw more Kraang robots. But they weren't attacking her. Kyile saw that they were after something else.

But she didn't have time to worry about that. She would have to try and sneak around them, and get out of there. Kyile started to sneak past, until one of the

Kraang bots saw her and grabbed her. ''Let me go!'' ''Experiment z will come back to the lab with Kraang to do what is known as more experiments''. ''NO!'' the

Kraang bot started to take her back to the lab. ''Oh no you don't!'' before Kyile had a chance to react, someone hit the Kraang bot knocking it, and Kyile to the

ground, dropping her bag and she landed on her ankle. ''Are you ok?'' Kyile looked up and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a turtle. A giant turtle

wearing an orange mask and holding a weapon. Kyile looked around and saw that there were three others turtles wearing masks with weapons to. One was blue,

and the others were purple and red. The red came over and kicked the Kraang bot in the head, while the other came over and they all stared at her. Kyile gasped

and didn't know what to say, but she got up and nearly screamed from the pain in her shoulder. The orange masked one eyes bugged out. ''You're bleeding''. The

purple masked one walked over to her, and looked at her shoulder''. ''Guys its bad''. The other three looked at each other. Kyile didn't know what to do. She was

scared. The purple masked one reached out to her and she stepped back. ''Don't worry you're gonna be ok''. Kyile stepped back again, not noticing the Kraang bot

behind her, who hit on her on the back of the head, with the back of it's gun. Then the world started spinning and Kyile slipped into darkness.

**dun dun dun! I bet u weren't expecting that. sorry it's kind of short, but the nxt chapter will be longer. to be continued! ANIMANIA OUT! (smoke bomb)**


	2. Chapter 2: Kyile meets the Turtles

**hey guys here's the nxt chapter! i really couldn't wait cause of the awesome reviews so far plus i already had this written out. but chap 2 yay! ok, this one is really long this is where Kyile officially meets the turtles and she tells them her story. Yeah this is gonna be epic! but don't take my word read and find out :)(p.s. sorry if I didn't exactly get Leo's pov right I tried my best!)**

Two:

Leo's P.O.V.

The girl fell to the ground and The Kraang droid put down it's gun and picked up the girl and started carrying her away. I growled and took out a shrunken. ''Leave

her alone!''. I threw it at the Kraang's head and it's head sparked and it and the girl went down. We raced over to were they were. Donnie looked over the girl and

she looked ten times worse. ''Guys we need to get her back to the lair now!'' ''Are you sure?'' I asked. '' Donnie nodded. ''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' asked

Raph. I looked at him. ''She's hurt Raph we need to help her'' ''Guys the more time we waste talking, the more blood she's loosing!'' shouted Donnie. ''Alright

enough!Donnie's right let's get her out of here''. Raph rolled his eyes but nodded, and Mikey went to go pick up the girl's bag. Donnie picked the girl, and we raced

through TCRI taking down as many Kraang as we could until we made it out of there, and raced back through the sewers. Donnie raced into the lair and we

followed him to his lab. He put the girl down on the medical table and raced to a cabinet to grab a needle and some medical thread. ''Guys give me some space''. We

all stepped back and Donnie started working on the girl. Then Master Splinter walked in and was shocked when he saw the girl. ''Leonardo, what happened?'' I

explained everything that happened while we were at TCRI and that we thought that they were after the girl. ''Hm interesting why do you think they were after

this girl?'' ''I think I have a theory'' said Donnie. ''Guys you need to see this''. We all walked over towards Donnie and he showed us the girl's wrist. It was marked

with the words _Subject: Kyile Spencer_, _experiment z''. _''It looks like they used her for one of their experiments''. There were also cuts, brusises, and a lot of scars all

over her body. We were all quiet''. ''So she's on of their experiments'' said Raph. ''But... she's just a kid'' said Mikey. Raph kicked the wall. ''Stupid Kraang now their

after kids?'' I put a hand on his shoulder. ''Easy Raph''. Raph looked at me. He was still angry but he nodded. Master Splinter walked a little closer

to the girl and put a hand on her uninjured shoulder. ''Her wounds are deep, the Kraang have hurt her deeply''. He turned and looked at Donnie. 'My son,you must

do everything you can''. Donnie nodded. ''I'll try my best Master Splinter''. ''Good we must keep an eye on this girl until she wakes up. We all nodded and Master

Splinter walked out of the room. We were all still crowed around the girl as Donnie went back to work. He finished stiching up her shoulder and wrapped it, then he

moved on to all her cuts and brusies, and wrapped her head from where the Kraang hit her. ''Is she gonna be ok Donnie?'' asked Mikey. ''I think so''. ''The wound

on her shoulder was deep but I was able to stich her up, her head is a little swollen, but that should go away, and I wrapped her ankle to cause it looked like it was

twisted''. ''How long before she wakes up?'' I asked. ''It could be a while''. ''You guys head to bed I'll keep an eye on her''. We all nodded and started walking out. I

turned around and saw Mikey still by the girl's side. ''Mikey, you coming?'' Mikey didn't move. Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. ''She's gonna be ok Mikey''. Mikey

didn't say anything he just nodded and followed me out. ''Mikey are you ok?'' I asked when were out of the lab. ''I'm worried about her Leo''. I sighed. ''Yeah I am

to''. ''Try to get some sleep Mikey it's been a long night. He nodded again and went to his room. I went to my room and laid, but I couldn't get to sleep cause I kept

thinking about the girl in Donnie's lab.

...

Kyile's P.O.V.

_I was six years old again, and I was locked in a cell at TCRI. I was screaming and trying to kick the door down. ''Let me __out of here! you can't do this!'' I sunk down_

to the ground and started to cry. I had never been so scared. ''Daddy where _are you?'' I jumped as the door to my cell opened, and two strange looking men came_

_in. ''Who…who are you?'' they __didn't answer me they just grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out of my cell and down the hall. ''Let go! you're __hurting me!'' _

_They didn't listen they took me into a lab and strapped me to a table. I tried struggling, but it didn't work. __About three other men came in and they all stood over_

me, one holding a needle with blue ooze inside it. ''Kraang is _ready to begin the experiment, the experiment which is known as experiment z''. I tried struggling_

again, but the one _man with the needle held it over me, and stuck the needle into my head. _NO!'' I jolted awake screaming. I tried opening my eyes, but

everything was blurry. I felt someone walk over to me and laid me back down and tried calming me down. A few minutes later I opened my eyes, and the world

became clear. And I saw giant turtle staring at me. It all came rushing back, the Kraang, my escape, and these turtle creatures saving me. I remembered the one

holding me down as the one who was trying to help me before, and he was wearing a purple mask. I looked around and saw that was in a lab and I got really

afraid thinking back to all those times the Kraang experimented on me. I started struggling but he held me down tighter. ''What happened?

where am I?''I gasped and saw that all my cuts and bruises were all bandaged up, and so was my shoulder and my head. ''easy, easy you were badly and we had to

bring you back to our home so you could get better''. I gasped and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. I tried using my power to see what he was thinking,

but my head hurt so badly that it felt like there was a wall I couldn't get through. My head started ringing and I screamed. The turtle looked at me shocked.

''What's wrong?'' the pain hurt so bad that I could barely get the words out. ''My..my head..'' I saw him race over to a cabinet and grab something and he came

back a second later with an asprin. ''This may help''. I reached out and grabbed it and swallowed it. The pain went away, but head was still ringing. ''Better?'' I

sighed. ''Yeah a little''. He gave me a small smile. I just looked at him confused. It was quiet until I heard footsteps and a door slide open and the three other

turtles raced in. ''Is everything ok we heard screaming...'' ''DUDES SHE'S AWAKE!'' shouted the orange masked turtle and started running over to me, until the

purple masked one blocked his path. ''Mikey no she's extremely fragile and you might pop her stiches if you hug her''. ''Aw man you're no fun''. He looked at me

and raced over. ''Hi I'm Mikey!'' he gave me a big grin. I held my head in pain. He was a bit loud. The purple masked one saw my reaction. ''Mikey she has a

headache''. He looked at me and shrugged. ''Sorry''. This time the blue masked one spoke up. ''How are you feeling?'' ''Um.. my head is killing me, but I could be

worse''. I tired sitting up again, but my head was making me dizzy, that I had to lay back down.'Ah, I see our young guest is awake''. I was even more shocked

when a giant rat walked in. My eyes grew wide and the rat just chuckled at me. ''Do not be afraid child we will not hurt you''. I slowly nodded my head. ''I am

Master Splinter and these are my sons''. Wait what? sons? The blue masked one spoke up again. ''I'm Leonardo , but call me Leo'' said the blue masked one.

''Donnatello''said the purple masked one. But you can call me Donnie. The one named Mikey grinned at me again. ''I'm Michaelangelo but you can call me Mikey lil

dudette''. The red masked one just stood in the corner. ''Names Raphael but call me Raph kid'' I nodded. ''What is you're name child?'' I gulped. Should I trust

them? without my powers I couldn't tell. Leo looked at me and put a hand on my other shoulder. ''It's ok''. I looked into his eyes and I felt calmer I nodded and

looked at the others. ''My name's Kyile''. Raph looked at me. ''So how did a kid like you get to be involved with the Kraang?'' My eyes grew wide. ''How do you know

about that?'' ''We saw the mark on you're wrist'' said Donnie. ''Oh''. ''Would you please tell us why the Kraang are after you?'' asked Master Splinter. I looked away

from them. ''It's a long story''. Leo looked at me. ''Please Kyile we wanna help you''. Why would they wanna help me? I was a freak. I nodded again and

thegathered around me so I could start telling them my story. ''I was just six yeards old living in the city with my dad''. ''It was always just me and him and we

were best friends''. ''We had a small apartment around central park, and would go for walks at night. Until one night walking home, a white van drove up to us,

and these men in suits came out''. ''The Kraang'' they all said. I nodded and kept going. They grabbed us and threw us into their van and took us to TCRI''. As soon

as we got there we saw what they really were alien robots''. They separated me from my dad,took me to a lab and injected mutagen into my brain''. ''When I woke

up, I felt strange''. I took a deep breath. ''I can read people's minds and get visions when something bad is about to happen''. They all froze. ''The Kraang decided

to do more tests on me and I've been there for seven years''. ''Until I escaped and well, you know the rest. They were all quiet until Mikey spoke up. ''Dudes can we

keep her?'' asked Mikey and Raph walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. ''Ow!''not the time Mikey. I smiled. Mikey was kind of funny. ''My

child, please I hope you are better soon''. He started walking out, but looked at the turtles. ''Make sure she is comfortable'' . ''Hai Sensei'' he nodded and walked

out. The turtles turned and looked at me. ''Sooooooo can you really minds?'' asked Mikey. I nodded. ''Awesome! what am I thinking now?'' I sighed. ''That's the

problem''. They looked at me confused. ''What is?'' asked Donnie . ''I don't have control over my powers''. ''I can never tell when i'll be able to use them''. ''Hmm

intresting''. Everyone was quiet again. ''I should go'' I started getting up from the table only to have Leo gently push me back down. ''Whoa where are you going?''

''I need to get someplace safe where the Kraang won't find me''. ''Well you've come to the right place lil dudette'' said Mikey. I looked at him confused. ''What do

you mean?'' ''You could stay here with us''said Donnie. I was shocked. ''Plus, don't think you were gonna get away that easily''. ''You're still badly hurt''. ''But...''

Leo placed a hand on my shoulder again. ''Kyile, I promise you won't be more safer anywhere else but here''. ''Yeah were not gonna let anyone mess with you''

said Raph. ''I'm not..''I looked at each of them. Mikey looked really hopeful I was going to say yes, Leo was giving me a patient but stern look, Raph was waiting

just as impatiently as Mikey, and Donnie was giving me a sympathetic smile. ''I don't know... do you really want a freak like me around?'' They looked at each

other, and then started laughing. ''What?'' ''Yeah I think us freaks can handle it'' said Raph saractically. I blushed. ''Whoops sorry''. ''Hey it's ok'' said Leo. ''Yeah it

was kind of funny'' said Mikey. ''So you'll stay?'' I nodded. And Mikey hugged me. ''Mikey you're kind of squishing me''. ''Sorry''. He let go and Leo, Raph, and Donnie

smiled. I suddenly felt really tires and yawned. ''You should get some rest''said Donnie . He picked me up and carried me out of the lab and onto a couch. Mikey got

me a blanket and a pillow and brushed the hair out of my eyes. ''Night Kyile''. And as I feel asleep, I finally felt safe. But for how long?

**how's that for long? and again sorry if Leo's pov wasn't the best it was my first time writing one of the turtle's pov's. for me, Leo, and Master Splinter are kind of hard to write but I promise i'll get better. and let me explain the ending of this. Kyile is worried that the Kraang are gonna find her wherever she goes and she really doesn't trust the turtles yet. But she will. Until nxt time review! and hoped u liked BOOYAKASHA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life in the sewers

**Me: wow guys i had no idea this story was gonna be that awesome. thank you so much for the reviews and the support with this so far i really appericate it. u guys are totally cool for reviewing. Sorry it took me a while to update but finally here's the next chapter ****enjoy! :)**

**Mikey: booyakasha!**

**Me: oh god.**

**Raph: did ya miss us?**

**Me: umm...**

**Leo: well ANIMANIA?**

**Me: umm.. I do not own TMNT 2012. I only own Kyile**

**Donnie: well that's not the answer we were looking for**

**Me: quiet. enjoy :)**

Three: Life in the sewers

_I was running from the Kraang again. They were right behind me firing their guns trying to stop me. I was trying to run as fast as I could, but one of the Kraang_

droids grabbed my ankle. ''Experiment z belongs to Kraang''. I woke up shaking like a leaf and trying to catch my breath. _''It's ok Kyile it was just a nightmare''_. I

took a deep breath and took a look around. It looked like I was laying on a couch that was in some sort of pit with a Tv and a couple of beanbag chairs and some

boxes on the floor. Then there was a pinball machine, and a video game in the corner, a curtain that lead to another room. I laid back down thinking about my

dream. Were the turtles right? did they really wanna help me? I sat back up again and decided to walk around. I took the blanket off me and I put pressure on my

ankle which throbbed in pain. I bit my lip. _''Come on Kyile you can do this''. _I took a deep breath and started limping around. I heard voices coming from behind the

curtain, and I walked over to it. I was trying to hear what was going on, but my ankle gave out and I fell on the ground with the turtles staring at me. ''Kyile!

you're awake!'' said Mikey. ''How long were you out there?'' asked Raph. I sighed. ''Not long''. Leo helped me up and sat me down on one of the stools. ''Are you

sure you're ok?'' asked Leo. I looked at him. ''Yeah i'm fine''. Leo nodded. ''Soooo are you hungry?'' asked Mikey. ''No thanks i'm ok''. Just then my stomach

growled loudly. I put my arms over my stomach and the turtles chuckled. ''I'll take that as a yes'' said Mikey going to the fridge. I turned around and looked at the

other turtles. I tried using my powers again, but my head started ringing again. No luck. I Mikey came back a few minutes with a plate and a fork and handed it

to me. ''Here you go''. I looked down at the plate that was stacked with a few pancakes. I picked up the fork and took a bite. It tasted amazing. I started eating

faster. ''Whoa easy Kyile'' said Leo. ''Yeah you're eating like it's the end of the world'' said Donnie. I swallowed. ''Um, sorry I guess I was really hungry''. They all

smiled at me and I looked away and took another bite. ''So…'' ''What is it Kyile?'' asked Donnie. ''I never really got a chance to thank you guys for saving me the

other night''. ''Don't worry about it kid'' said Raph tussling my hair. ''It was nothing''. I smiled at him and he smiled back. ''And you guys never told me where I

am''. They looked at each other. ''What?'' ''Were in the sewers Kyile'' said Leo. ''Yeah welcome to the lair'' said Mikey. ''Oh well that makes a lot of sense''. They

chuckled at me. Mikey was just about to say something when a girl with red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a yellow top, shorts, and leggings walked in. ''Hey

guys''. ''April!'' shouted Mikey and he raced over to hug the girl. She smiled at him and then looked at me. ''Who's this?'' Mikey raced back over to me and dragged

me over to the girl. ''April, this is Kyile''. ''Kyile, April''. She smiled at me and held out her hand. ''It's nice to meet you''. I looked at her a minute before taking her

hand. ''Yeah you to''. ''So you know the turtles?'' She nodded. ''They rescued me from these evil race of alien robots called the Kraang''. ''And their trying to get my

dad back''. I frowned. She had to say Kraang. ''Are you ok?'' Leo must have saw my reaction, cause he pulled April away from me. ''Uh April can I talk to you in the

kitchen for a second?'' They went into the kitchen, leaving me with Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. ''Um Kyile can I take a look at you're injuries in lab? I may need to

change your'e bandages again'' said Donnie. ''Yeah ok but i'm not going in there''. ''Ok wait here and i'll bring it out''. He turned and walked into the lab, while

Mikey went to turn on the Tv and Raph started reading a comic book. I limped over to the couch and sat down and Donnie came out a minute later with the first

aid kit and some more bandages. ''Let's take a look shall we?'' I nodded and he sat down next to me dropping all the medical equipment. He started with the

bandage on my head and started taking it off. ''Well it looks like the swelling went down''. I hissed in pain as he touched my head. ''But you may have to wear a

bandage for a few more days''. He grabbed a fresh bandage and wrapped it around my head then he started unwrapping the bandage on my shoulder. ''Oh this still

looks bad''. He reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle and a few coatton balls. ''What's that for?'' I asked. ''It's supposed to help heal you're cuts so

they won't get infected''. He poured a few drops onto the cotton ball. ''Hold still this may hurt a little''. I screamed in pain as soon as the cotton ball touched my

skin. Mikey and Raph looked over towards us. ''Donnie what are doing to her?'' ''sorry, sorry Raph can you and Mikey hold her down?'' and that's how it was for the

next few minutes Mikey and Raph trying to hold me down while Donnie tried to put the medical stuff on my cuts. I tried not to scream and I had my eyes closed

the whole time. ''There done''. ''Kyile you can open your'e eyes now'' said Mikey. I opened my eyes and saw that Donnie was done and was wrapping up my

shoulder. ''Better?'' asked Donnie. I nodded. ''Thanks sorry I was fighting you I didn't know it would hurt that much''. ''Hey it's ok'' he grinned at me showing the

gap between his teeth. I smiled. April came in a minute later. ''Hey is everything ok out here? I heard screaming coming from the kitchen''. ''Whoops'' I said and

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey chuckled. ''Yeah it's fine April I just had to give Kyile a little something to help fix her shoulder'' said Donnie. ''Yeah and it hurt like crazy''.

''Aw well I'll make it feel better'' said Mikey. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. I looked at him confused. ''Why do you keep doing that?'' ''cause

everybody needs a hug''. I looked at the others and they just shrugged. ''Ok, ok Mikey you can let me go now''. He just hugged me tighter. ''Mikey?'' ''Mikey! don't

hurt the kid Donnie just fixed her'' said Raph. Mikey looked at him and Raph glared at him and Mikey let go of me. ''Thanks''. Raph nodded and April came over and

sat next to me. ''So where's Leo?'' ''He went to the dojo to talk to Master Splinter'' said April. ''Wait, dojo? what's a dojo?'' For the next few minutes the turtles and

April explained that the guys were ninjas which explains why they had the weapons, and Master Splinter was teaching them. Even April was learning how to fight.

''Wow so that explains a lot''. ''So what kind of weapons are they?'' ''Well I have nun chucks, Raph has sais, Donnie has a bo staff, and Leo has twin katanas'' said

Mikey. ''Well that sounds cool''. Mikey leaned towards me. ''But nun chucks are the best''. I laughed at him. ''Hey it's good to hear you laughing'' I turned around

and saw Leo walking in. ''Hey Leo''. He smiled at me and walked towards us. ''So what's up Leo?'' asked Donnie. ''No training today, but Master Splinter wants us to

still go out and patrol tonight''. I looked at them shocked. ''Wait you're leaving me?'' ''Not until tonight Kyile we told you that we go out and patrol the city at night

for trouble'' said Donnie. I sighed. ''Ok fine'' April put an arm around me. ''Hey don't worry i'll stay with you so you won't be alone''. Leo looked at her.''You sure?''

''yeah it's fine besides that way we can get to know each other better''. ''Uh yeah great idea April'' I looked over at Donnie and he was turning red. Something told

me that he liked her a lot. And I didn't need my powers to know that. For the next few hours we just hanged around lair watching Tv and doing nothing. The

turtles said they had to go out for a while, and I got worried but they calmed me down and said they would be back. April and me started talking and I liking her. It

was easier talking to her than it was to a bunch of turtles. ''Were back!'' Mikey came rushing back in with a box in his hand and ran into the kitchen and the other

turtles followed. ''Oh sweet come on Kyile''. I followed April into the kitchen and the turtles were there sitting around a box. ''What is that?'' I asked April. ''This my

dear Kyile is pizza!'' said Mikey opening the box. The turtles each grabbed a slice of pizza and so did April and started eating. I just stared at the box. ''What's pizza?''

They all stopped eating and the turtles stared at me. ''You never had pizza?!'' asked Mikey. Donnie face palmed. ''Here we go''. Mikey ran over to me and put a slice

on my plate. I looked at him and he nodded and I picked it up and took a bite. It was the best thing ever. ''Wow this is even better than the pancakes!'' They all

laughed as I finished another slice. After that, April and me were watching Tv while the turtles got ready. ''Well were heading out'' said Leo. ''Um wait'' I said getting

up. Leo sighed. ''Kyile you're not coming''. ''I know that just please be careful''. Leo looked at me. ''We will''. Mikey came over and hugged me. ''See ya later Kyile''.

And just like that they were gone.

…

3rd person's P.O.V.

''Well it was pretty quiet tonight'' said Leo. After patrolling the city for a few hours with none of their enemies in sight, the turtles head back to the lair. ''I can't wait

to see Kyile'' said Mikey. ''I still can't believe she didn't know what pizza was''. Donnie rolled his eyes. ''The Kraang had her locked up for a long time Mikey''. ''I don't

think they had time to teach her what pizza was''. ''Well they should have''. The others sighed as they walked back into the lair. April was sitting on the couch and

smiled when she saw them. ''Hey guys how was patrol?'' ''quiet no one in sight''said Leo. ''Where's Kyile?'' asked Donnie. April motioned for them to come over

towards the couch where Kyile had fallen asleep on April's lap. ''She was trying to stay awake until you guys came back''. ''Aw how cute'' said Mikey. ''Thanks April I

think we got it from here''. April nodded and started gathering her stuff. ''Let me walk you out April'' said Donnie and the two walked out of the lair. Leo went to get

her another blanket and the same pillow and put it under head. ''She can't sleeping on the couch Leo'' said Raph. ''Were gonna have to make some space for her''.

Leo nodded and then he got an idea. ''Mikey how would you like to spend some time with Kyile tomorrow?'' Mikey grinned at him. ''Awesome!'' Mikey jumped up in

the air. His two older brothers just shook their heads at him. Then they crept silently away to leave Kyile to sleep.

**Me: there done**

**Leo: well that was long**

**Me: well that's why it takes me a while**

**Mikey: so did u really miss us?**

**Me: not now Mikey.**

**Raph: why not?**

**Donnie: yeah it seems like a good time to me**

**Me: ok! hoped you guys like it see ya laterz and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: hanging with mikey, new place

**hey guys here's the next chapter! sorry i was gonna post it yesterday, but i was having writer's block. anyway, i hope you guys like it and i tried my best enjoy :)**

Four:

Kyile's P.O.V.

The next morning I felt somebody poking me. ''Kyile….'' I opened my eyes and saw that it was Mikey grinning at me. ''Rise and shine Kyile''. I groaned and pulled

the blanket over my head ''go away too tired''. ''Aw come on Kyile time to get up''. ''No''. ''I'll make pancakes if you wake up…'' I opened my eyes and looked at

him. ''Fine''. ''Yay!'' and he raced off into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him, stretched and walked into the kitchen. ''Hey there she is'' said Donnie. ''Morning kid''

said Raph. ''Morning'' I yawned and sat down. ''Sleep well?'' asked Leo. I yawned again. Then I realized that I didn't have any nightmares last night. ''Yeah I did''.

Leo smiled at me. ''So what time is it?'' ''almost seven thirty'' said Mikey. ''What? oh i'm going back to bed'' I got off the stool and started walking back to the couch

until Raph grabbed me. ''Oh no you don't''. ''Hey no fair'' ''sorry kid''. I groaned sat back down, and put my head on the table. The turtles laughed at me. Raph lifted

up my head. ''Kyile the table isn't for sleeping'' I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned at me. ''Here this should wake her up'' said Mikey putting a plate of

pancakes in front of me. I sighed and started eating. ''Sooo Kyile how would you like to spend the day with me?'' I looked at him ''is that why you woke me up so

early?'' Mikey chuckled ''nope so what to you say?'' I thought it over for a minute _''why not? it could be fun''_. ''Ok sure'' Mikey's smile grew wide. ''Awesome! let's

go!'' he started dragging me off until Leo blocked his path. ''Mikey we have training first you can hang with Kyile after''. ''Oh yeah I forgot'' he let go of me. ''We

better head to the dojo Master Splinter is waiting for us'' said Leo. ''Can I watch?'' I asked. They all looked at me. ''Really?'' I nodded. ''I promise i'll be good''. Leo

sighed ''all right come on'' And we all walked into the dojo. It was amazing there were all different kinds of rugs spread across the floor, weapons hanging on the

walls and there was a giant tree in the middle of room where Master Splinter was sitting he looked up and smiled at me. ''Ah good morning Kyile how are you

feeling?'' I shrugged. ''A little better I guess''. ''That is very good to hear'' I smiled. ''Master Splinter, Kyile wanted to watch us train is that ok?'' asked Leo. ''Of

course come sit over here''. I nodded and went to sit next to Master Splinter. ''Rapahel you will spar against Michaelangelo, and Leonardo you spar against

Donnatello''. They all nodded, and took out their weapons. ''Hajime!'' and Leo and Donnie got ready got ready to fight. ''Oh it is so on'' said Leo. Donnie smirked at

him. ''Bring it''. Donnie charged at Leo with his bo staff, and Leo blocked his attack. Donnie twirled his bo staff and charged again, but Leo tripped him and Donnie

fell. ''Yame!'' shouted Master Splinter and Leo grinned. ''Looks like I win''. He helped Donnie up and Donnie walked over and sat next to me. ''Nice try Donnie'' I said

and he smiled at me. ''Thanks Kyile''. Now it looked like it was Raph and Mikey's turn. ''Hajaime!'' said Master Splinter and they started. ''What ya gonna do? what

ya gonna do?'' said Raph teasing Mikey. He jumped and charged at him, but at the last minute Mikey flipped him. ''Booyakasha! gotcha!'' Raph growled as he got up

and walked over to sit with me and Donnie. Mikey was doing a victory dance when Leo walked over to him. ''Alright you ready Mikey?'' Mikey took out his nun

chucks. ''Bring it on Leo''. Leo charged for him and Mikey backflipped away from him. Leo growled and tried again. Mikey blocked attack and pushed Leo down. ''Yes

I gotcha! you can't stop Michaelangelo!''Mikey started doing another victory dance. But Leo got up and it him with the back of his katana. ''Oh I think I just did''.

They walked over to us and sat down. Master Splinter got up. ''Very good my sons you have done well''. ''Sensei does this mean that training is over?'' asked Mikey.

''Yes that is all for today''. ''Yes! come on Kyile'' and next thing I knew, Mikey was dragging me out the dojo. ''A little help?'' ''nope'' said Leo grinning at me. ''Have

fun you two'' said Raph. ''And don't hurt her Mikey!'' said Donnie. ''Don't worry I won't! come on Kyile!'' I sighed as Mikey dragged me out of the dojo. We walked in

the living room and walked into the pit. ''So what are we gonna do Mikey?'' ''I'm gonna show you some of my comics wait here i'll go get them''. Mikey raced off

while the others came in. ''Where's Mikey going?'' asked Donnie. ''He went to go get some comics he wanted to show me''. Mikey came back a second later with a

gigantic stack of superhero comics. ''Check these out'' said Mikey dropping them on the floor. ''Whoa now that's a lot of comics''. For the next hour, me and Mikey

talked about all his different comics. I really was starting to like Mikey he was really funny and made me laugh. The other turtles were there to but they were all off

doing their own thing. Donnie was typing on his laptop, Raph punching a dummy with a bunch of knives and different weapons sticking out of it, and Leo was

watching some show called SRMFF. Eventually April showed up and the guys disappeared and me and Mikey kept reading comics. ''Where did the guys and April go

Mikey?'' Mikey shrugged. ''I don't know they probably had to do something'' he yawned and turned upside-down on the couch and I did the same. He smiled at me.

''So what else do you like to do?'' ''Well I…'' ''MIKEY!'' Raph came in a minute later soaking wet. I was shocked but Mikey was laughing up a storm. Leo raced in a

minute later and saw what happened I turned and glared at Mikey. ''Mikey why would you do that?'' ''cause it's fun Kyile''. ''Oh i'll show you fun'' said Raph cracking

his knuckles. ''It's time for everybody's favorite game called does Mikey bend that way''. Mikey ran and Raph chased after him. Me and Leo just stared at him. ''Are

they always like that?'' I asked. ''AHHHH!'' ''Come here you!'' ''More than you know'' said Leo. ''Come on I wanna show you something'' he held out his hand and I

took it. Then I felt somebody come up behind me and cover my eyes. ''Hey what's going on?'' ''it's a surprise'' I heard Raph say. ''Raph? I thought you went to beat

up Mikey'' ''trust me Kyile we wouldn't want to miss this'' said Mikey. I could feel them leading me down the hallway until we stopped. ''Guys what's?..'' ''Ok Raph''.

Raph took his hands off my eyes and I gasped. ''Surprise!'' shouted April and Donnie. I couldn't believe it. It was my own room. The walls were a light blue, there

was a bed with blue and purple sheets, and a dresser in the corner. ''Well what do you think?'' asked April. ''I…'' ''I don't know what to think''. ''Well you couldn't

keep sleeping on that old couch'' said Raph. I smiled. ''Thank you''.

**ok i know that wasn't my best ending, but i couldn't think what else to write. hope you guys liked it until next time BOOYAKASHA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ninja training

** ok i wrote this chapter last night but I wanted to wait to post it. but here it is the nxt chapter yay! again thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews and the suppport. to be honest i really didn't think that this was gonna be so awesome ok, ok that's enough from me enjoy!**

Five:

Kyile's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up in my new bedroom. I had never been happier. It looked like I really could trust these turtles. I stretched and got out of bed, and

walked over to my new dresser. April had told me last night that she put some clothes in there for me and that one of these days we would go shopping. I picked

out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of gray pants and got changed carefully watching the stitches on my shoulder. I walked out of my room and headed to the living

room where the turtles were all standing around a video game. ''Up go up!'' shouted Leo. ''Eye beam use the eye beam!'' said Donnie. I walked over to see what

they were playing it looked like Mikey was trying to get a new high score but no luck. ''No! aw man''. ''Hey guys'' They turned around. ''Kyile how long have you

been standing there?'' asked Leo. ''Long enough to see Mikey loose'' I said Raph chuckled ''she got you there''. Mikey just glared at him. ''What are you playing?''

''just some old video game'' said Donnie. ''You wanna try?'' ''sure''. I walked up to the machine and started a new game. And I got the new high score in a matter

of seconds. The turtles looked at me shocked. ''Have you ever played a video game before?'' asked Mikey and I shook my head ''nope''. ''Amazing'' said Donnie.

''Yeah''said Raph putting his arm on my head. ''The kid beat Mikey's high score''. We all laughed put Mikey pouted. ''Sorry Mikey'' Mikey smiled at me. ''Hey don't

worry about it Ky it's cool''. I raised an eyebrow at him. ''Ky?'' ''Well yeah that's your'e nickname Ky, or lil dudette did I mention i'm awesome at naming stuff?''

Raph shook his head. ''Yeah real awesome alright''. ''Well…I like it'' Mikey grinned and tussled my hair. ''Thanks Kyile''. I smirked at him and blew my hair out of my

face. ''Soo pancakes?'' ''actually I was hoping for more pizza'' Mikey grinned wider. ''I'm so glad we kept you Ky'' and he raced into the kitchen I laughed as he left.

''So Kylie, I mean Ky we haven't asked you have your'e powers come back yet?'' asked Leo. I put my hand on my head and tried to read his, Donnie, and Raph's

minds. Nothing. ''No not yet'' I sighed and Leo knelt down next to me. ''Don't worry they will''. ''Yeah don't worry about it who knows? maybe they won't come

back at all''said Donnie and I looked at him. ''I doubt that'' I mumbled. I looked up at Raph who still had his arm on my head. ''Would you mind getting off?'' ''Nope

you make a nice arm rest''. ''Ha ha very funny but seriously''. ''I am being serious''. ''So am I''. The guys chuckled and Raph took his arm off my head. ''Just kidding

kid''. We walked into the living room and everybody started doing their own thing. Donnie was back at his laptop, Leo and Raph were taking turns punching the

dummy, and me and Mikey were just sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching Tv which I haven't seen in seven years. It was just like I remembered it only

with more commercials instead of the actual show. I kept turning around sneaking peeks of Raph and Leo training. They didn't see me, but I thought it was so cool

the way they fought. Maybe someday that be me. I shrugged and went back to watching Tv with Mikey. A few hours later we ate some more pizza and the turtles

said they had to go out. ''Again? but why?'' ''Ky we told you we have to patrol the city for the Kraanf or any of our other enemies''. ''But why can't you stay here?''

''Sorry Ky we have no choice we gotta go'' said Mikey. ''But what about April?'' ''she can't come over tonight too much homework'' said Donnie. ''But Master

Splinter?'' ''meditating'' said Raph. ''But..'' they gave me the look that said ''don't you dare''. I sighed ''fine'' and I walked off to my room. A few minutes later I

heard the turtles leave. I got off my bed and walked out of my room and into the pit. I was gonna grab one of Mikey's comics and read it in my room but something

stopped me. I put the comic down and walked over to the dummy. _''If they can do it, well the least I can do is try''. _I made a fist with my hand and punched the

dummy. It didn't move. I tried again but no luck. For the next hour I tried punching it, kicking it but I didn't have any luck. ''Your'e doing it wrong''. I froze when I

heard somebody behind me. I turned and saw it was Raph with his arms crossed and staring at me. I looked down at the floor. ''Hey Raph''.

...

Raph's P.O.V.

It was another quiet night on patrol so Leo said we could head back early. The others went to bed and I was about to, when I saw Ky trying to punch the training

dummy. I sighed and shook my head. I walked over to where she was ''you're doing it wrong'' I said. And she froze and looked at me. I crossed my arms and stared

back. Her gaze turned to the floor ''hey Raph''. We were both quiet until Ky spoke again ''please don't be mad''. I gave her a confused look ''why would I be mad?''

''for punching you're dummy i'm sorry I just wanted to try it cause I saw you and Leo punching it earlier''. I smiled at her I thought it was pretty cool that she

wanted to try. ''It's ok Ky but you're technique is all wrong''. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. ''You need to make your'e fists a bit tighter and space out

your'e legs. She nodded and made a fist and spaced out her legs. I got behind her and held her arm. ''Ready?'' she nodded. ''Ready''. And we both charged for the

dummy and punched it. She smiled. ''It worked!'' I couldn't help but grin at her. ''Of course it did''. We tried a couple more punches and I showed her a couple of

my moves that I knew. I was really impressed at how fast she learned. ''Your'e a fast learner kid not bad at all''. She looked at me as she landed another kick . ''You

really think so?'' I nodded. ''Sure I don't see why not''. She punched the dummy again and yawned and I yawned to. ''Come I think he's had enough we should get

to bed''. I took her hand and walked her to her room. I picked her up and pulled the blanket on her. ''Thanks Raph'' she said and I smiled at her. ''Anytime kid'' she

yawned and fell asleep. I crept silently to the door, but not before taking one last look at her. ''Night Ky'' and I closed the door behind me.

**aw cute right? more to come guys see ya guys soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Hanging with the turtles

**Merry late Christmas! ok i know u guys have been looking for this for a while, but wasn't working so i couldn't post :( but yay! now i can so i hope u guys like this is the offical chapter where Ky hangs out with all of the turtles i tried my best so that's enough of me talking enjoy :)**

Six:

Kyile's P.O.V.

_I was running away from the Kraang again as fast as I could. ''Stop the experiment that needs to be stopped''. I kept running but one of the Kraang grabbed my_

ankle again. ''Experiment z belongs to Kraang'' I screamed and kicked the Kraang in the head and started running again and bump into a dark shadowy figure. ''Oh

you're not going anywhere'' the figure laughed evilly and I screamed. I screamed as I woke up. What the heck? I thought I wasn't having anymore nightmares.

Just then I heard a knock on my door ''Ky are you ok?'' It was Leo. I out of bed and opened my door. ''Yeah I'm ok''. Leo crossed his arms and stared at me. ''Ky

you don't look ok are you sure?'' I sighed. ''I had a nightmare''. Leo looked at me and sighed. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

''I don't know''. Leo put a hand on my shoulder ''it's ok Ky you can talk to me about anything''. I looked up at him and he nodded. ''Ok I guess''. ''Come on we can

talk in the dojo''. I nodded and followed him. ''Are we the only ones up?'' ''yeah everyone is still asleep and Master Splinter is in his room meditating''. ''So why are

you up so early?'' I asked. ''I was going to try and meditate to, but then I heard you screaming and wanted to see if you were ok''. ''Sorry about that''. ''It's ok Ky it

happens'' We walked into the dojo and Leo sat on the floor and I sat next to him. ''So is that were gonna do?'' ''I could teach you if you want it may help clear

your'e mind''. I nodded ''ok''. He smiled and crossed his legs, and I did the same only I fell over. He chuckled ''like this Ky'' I nodded and crossed my legs again the

right way. Leo took a breath and and closed his eyes. ''Now close your'e eyes and concentrate'' I nodded and closed my eyes. ''Now what was you're dream about?''

I told him everything that happened in my dream. ''I'm scared Leo'' Leo opened his eyes and looked at me. ''I know Ky'' he put a hand on my shoulder. ''But me,

Mikey, Donnie, and Raph are always here if you need us or need to talk about anything'' I smiled at him ''Thanks Leo'' he smiled and I hugged him. ''Anytime Ky''.

...

Later after watching the turtles train, everyone went off to do their own thing again Donnie was in his lab, Raph was punching the training dummy again, Mikey

and Leo were watching Tv, and I was hanging upside-down bored on the couch. Raph was really going at it with the training dummy until he stopped and walked

over towards me. ''What?'' I asked. ''Come on kid let's train'' I grinned ''ok'' I got up and raced over to the dummy. ''Uh Raph you sure that's a good idea?'' asked

Leo. ''Relax Leo I already taught her some moves''. ''Really?'' ''Yeah check this out''. I did one of the kicks Raph showed me. Mikey and Leo were shocked. ''Whoa

that was awesome Ky!'' said Mikey. ''Yeah not bad little ninja'' said Leo. ''Thanks'' I smiled. I went to go punch it again, but Raph stopped me. ''Let's give this guy a

break how bout we go into the dojo?'' I nodded and we walked into the dojo. ''So what are we gonna do?'' ''Let's put your'e skills to the test wanna spar?'' I

thought back earlier to when Mikey and Raph spared and Raph tackled him. ''Your'e not gonna hurt me like you hurt Mikey earlier are you?'' ''No way besides Mikey

deserved that for the water ballon from the other day''. ''Ok'' he smiled and we both took sparing positions. ''Whenever your'e ready'' I nodded and charged at him.

He sidestepped and I missed. I charged again and went to punch him, but he blocked my attack with his arm. ''Not bad kid''. ''Thanks''. ''Well done'' We both turned

around saw Master Splinter watching. ''Oh uh…'' ''Raphael has taught you well Kyile''. ''Yeah she's a real fast learner Master Splinter''. ''So I see'' he smiled at me.

''Perhaps during our next training session we should see what you can really do''. I looked at him shocked ''wait really?'' he nodded. ''That would be so cool!'' ''But

you must continue to train with Raphael as well''. ''I will I promise'' Raph tussled my hair ''Yeah you haven't learned everything yet kid''. I smiled ''Now come on

let's keep going''.

…

After me and Raph trained, I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and on my way I walked passed Donnie's lab. _''He's been there in a few hours maybe I_

wonder what he's doing'' I was about to knock on the door but I froze all the memories coming back from when I was in the Kraang labs. _''It's ok Kyile it's not_

gonna be anything like that''. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After knocking a few times, I opened the door and poked my head in. ''Donnie? hello?''

I saw him working on a project at his desk. ''Go away Mikey'' ''it's not Mikey''. He stopped working, took of his goggles and turned around in his chair. ''Ky hey''.

''Hey''. ''Are you gonna stand there or come in?'' he said with a grin. I didn't realize I was still standing in the doorway. ''huh…maybe not''. ''Ok see you later then''.

He turned back in his chair and went back to work. _''Come on Kyile what are you doing? you can do this''. _I took a deep breath and walked in. It was a whole lot

bigger than I remembered it from last time. There were all different kinds of blueprints spread across the desks, a huge looking car in the corner, and all different

kinds of posters on the walls. Donnie saw me come in and stopped working again. ''Welcome to the lab not bad huh?'' ''Yeah it's really cool''. He grinned while I took

a look around. ''What's that?'' ''Oh that's the shellraiser''. I looked at him confused ''the shellraiser?'' ''Mikey named it''. I rolled my eyes ''well that explains it''.

Donnie chuckled and I kept looking around. I saw a small robot in the corner I walked over to it, poked it and it moved. I jumped back and bumped into Donnie.

''It's ok it's only metalhead''. ''Metalhead?'' ''Yeah he's my robot''. Metalhead walked over to us and held out it's hand. ''He wants to say hi'' said Donnie ''Go ahead''.

I held out my hand and Metalhead shook it I smiled ''that's so cool''. ''Yep Metalhead is pretty awesome'' I smiled and walked over to his desk ''what are you

working on?'' Donnie walked over towards me. ''Nothing important just another one of my gizmos''. He sighed ''but I can't seemed to get it to work''. ''Well have

you tried rewiring it?'' I asked ''No I haven't let me try''. He grabbed a couple of his tools and worked on it for it for a few minutes before it started working. ''Ky

your'e a little genius! how did you know?'' I shrugged ''when you can read the Kraang's minds you pick up a thing or two plus I kind of always like learning

science''. ''Really? finally somebody who likes science as much as I do!'' I laughed and he smiled at me. ''Hey maybe I could help out in the lab sometime?'' I asked.

''Sure Ky you figured out this little gizmo so I don't see why not''. ''Really?'' he nodded and I hugged him ''Thanks Donnie!'' ''your'e welcome it would be nice to

show somebody else what I know''. ''Well I'll let you get back to work bye''. ''See ya later Ky'' and Donnie went back to work and I walked out. I started to head

towards the kitchen, but not for long. ''Gotcha!'' Mikey shouted as he picked me up. ''I was wondering where you were wanna play a video game?'' ''yeah but you

gotta put me down first''. ''Ok i'll go pick one'' he put me down and raced off to pick a game. I walked into the pit and sat next to Leo. ''So how was training little

ninja?'' he asked. I smiled ''it was fun Master Splinter even saw us and wants me to show my skills during the next training session''. ''Wait really?'' ''See I told you

the kid's gots skills'' said Raph sitting on the other side of me and tussling my hair again. Mikey came back with a video game and two controllers in his hands. After

explaining how the controller worked, me and Mikey started playing. Raph and Leo were cheering me on, and Donnie came out later and joined them. I won two

games and Mikey won one. After we were done Mikey looked at me shocked. ''Nice job Ky''. ''Yeah for someone who's got beaten by the kid twice!'' said Raph

chuckling. ''Yeah, yeah whatever'' Mikey stood up and stretched ''anybody for pizza?'' Before any of them could react, I raced into the kitchen. ''Hey Ky wait for us!''

shouted Raph. After we all got a slice of pizza, we all went and watched Tv. I had just finished my pizza and was just watching Tv when I yawned. ''Somebody's

tired'' said Leo. ''No, no I'm fine'' I said yawning again. They chuckled and Leo picked me up and took me back to my room. He tucked me in and I started to fall

asleep. ''Night little ninja'' I smiled. ''Night Leo'' he shut the door behind him and I fell asleep. Hopefully I wouldn't have anymore nightmares. Hopefully.

**cute right? well i hope you guys liked it. and let me explain something really quick if you're confused ky**'**s nightmare will be coming back and forth. so some nights she has them, some nights she doesn't just wanted to get that out there till next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick

**happy new year! sorry for the wait again guys but i was ****having writer's block again and i wasn't feeling too good. but yay! here's the nxt chapter! thank you guys again so much for all the support and reviews with this story. I don't own TMNT 2012(tears shed) I only own Kyile. hope u like **

Seven:

Kyile's P.O.V.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt horrible and I was too dizzy to get out bed. Next thing I knew I heard somebody knocking on my door. ''Hey Ky is

everything ok?'' it was Mikey. ''Yeah i'm fine'' I said and then started coughing. A minute later the turtles walked in and by my bedside. ''Donnie is she ok?'' asked

Leo. Donnie put his hand on my forehead. ''She's burning up i'm gonna have to check her temperature''. Donnie walked out and went to his lab while the others

stayed with me. I started coughing again, and Mikey rubbed my back ''hang on Ky Donnie's gonna see what's wrong'' Donnie came back in and stuck the

thermometer in my mouth and a minute later it beeped. ''100.1 Ky, your'e sick''. ''What? but…'' before I could say anything more, I started coughing again and

Mikey rubbed my back until I stopped. ''But how?'' ''everyone gets sick Ky'' said Leo. ''Yeah but i've never gotten sick''. ''Your'e immune system must be weak since

you were locked away for so long, and you've been down here with us for a while''. ''But what about training today?'' I tried getting up, but Donnie laid me back

down. ''Oh no you don't you need to rest''. ''But…'' ''Don't worry about it we'll tell Master Splinter''. I sighed ''Ok fine''. Mikey pulled the blanket back over me ''try to

rest we'll be back later'' Raph tussled my hair ''yeah and try to get some sleep kid'' I nodded and the guys walked out and Donnie shut the door behind him. I

sighed and closed my eyes falling into a fitful sleep.

…

Leo's P.O.V.

''You think she's ok?'' asked Raph. We had just finished training with Master Splinter in the dojo, and I was going to go check on Ky. ''I'm sure she fell asleep as

soon as we left'' I said. Raph nodded ''yeah but the poor kid seems like she can't get a break''. ''Yeah agreed still i'm gonna go check on her'' I started heading

towards Ky's room until Donnie stopped me. ''Just let her rest for now Leo, we can check on her later''. ''Ok'' I went to go sit on the floor and turned on the Tv to

watch Space Heroes. A few minutes later April walked in. ''Hey guys''. ''Hey April I thought you weren't coming by today''. ''Oh well I was having trouble with my

homework and was wondering if Donnie could help''. I grinned as I saw Donnie turn red. ''Uh yeah sure April just give me a second'' she nodded, put her backpack

down and sat next to him. ''Hey where's Kyile?'' ''Oh she's in her room Ky got sick this morning'' I said. ''Oh no is she gonna be ok?'' ''she should be she just need

to rest''. Just then there was a small noise that came from behind the pinball machine and Mikey walked over to see what it was. ''Ky?'' ''what?'' we all turned and

saw Ky hiding behind the pinball machine with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. I sighed and looked at her. ''Ky what are you doing out of bed?'' ''sorry

guys but I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering where you guys were you said you be back later'' she said before she broke into a coughing fit again. I sighed ''Ky I

was gonna come check on you, but I thought you were sleeping''. I held out my hand for her to take ''come on let's get you back to bed''. ''But Leo…'' ''Ky, the only

way you're gonna get better is if you get back to bed and rest she sighed. ''Ok fine'' She took my hand and I took her back to bed. I tucked her in and rubbed her

fevered head. ''Promise me you'll try to sleep?'' She looked at me and nodded and I smiled. ''Ok i'll see you later'' and she fell asleep as I walked out and closed the

door behind me.

…

Mikey's P.O.V.

I felt kind of bad for Ky laying in her room all day and being sick and all, so I wanted to give her something. So a few hours later after Leo took her back to bed, I

went to go give her her surprise before I ran into Donnie. ''Hey Mikey can you give Ky some medicine?'' ''sure no prob''. Donnie handed me a small bottle ''make

sure she drinks every drop'' ''dude you worry too much don't worry I will''. I took the bottle and headed to Ky's room and knocked on her door. ''Hey Ky can I come

in?'' I heard her having another coughing fit before she said anything. ''Yeah come in Mikey'' she said. I walked in and saw her laying in bed ''hey Ky''. ''Hey what's

up Mikey?'' I held out the medicine bottle ''medicine time''. She groaned ''why?'' ''sorry Ky but if you wanna get better Donnie says you gotta drink every drop''. I

handed her the bottle and she took it. She looked at it and grimaced ''it looks weird'' ''all medicine looks weird come on it'll be fine'' she nodded and drank the whole

bottle. ''Do I took any better?'' I felt her forehead ''I think so you're not burning up anymore''. ''That's good right?'' I nodded and grinned at her. ''I got you

something'' ''what is it?'' I handed her a piece of paper and she gasped it was a picture of all us hugging Ky and it said get better soon. ''Do you like it?'' Ky smiled

at me ''I love it Mikey I would hug you, but you know…'' I chuckled and tussled her hair. ''Yeah I know I brought you some comics to so you won't have to keep

staring at the ceiling''. She smiled again and yawned. I put the comics down and tucked her back in. She sighed and hanged onto the drawing. ''Feel better soon

Ky'' she yawned again and shut her eyes. ''Thanks Mikey''.

**awww cute right? sorry if Mikey and Leo's pov's weren't perfect i'm still working on it and don't worry i didn't forget Donnie he'll be next. until next time BOOYAKASHA! and REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping with April

**hey guys i'm so sorry for the wait but i was having a major writers block but to make up for it here's the next chapter. also, sorry if it sounds a little boring but it'll get better i promise enjoy!**

Eight:

Kyile's P.O.V.

For the next few days the turtles and April kept an eye on me and pretty soon I was back to normal. Well sort of it was still frustrating that I didn't have my powers

back, but the turtles said not to worry about it, since they were convinced that my powers weren't coming back. But I wasn't so sure. Anyway, it was just another

day hanging out in the lair with the turtles. Leo was watching Space Heroes, Mikey was reading his comics, Donnie was working in his lab, and Raph was helping

me train with the punching on the training dummy. ''You need to kick a little higher Ky'' ''I'm trying Raph but it's not as easy as you make it look''. Raph chuckled

and got behind me and put me in a different fighting position. ''Try it this way that way you won't tire yourself out''. I nodded and started fighting the dummy again

''hey it works'' Raph smirked ''told ya kid''. ''Hey guys you here?'' April walked into the lair and a second later, Donnie came rushing out of the lab. ''April! uh hey..'' I

giggled and Raph smirked again. Raph and Mikey told me a few days ago how Donnie had a crush on April and it was pretty funny to watch Donnie blush in front of

April. I shook my head and walked over towards her ''hey April'' she smiled at me. ''Hey Ky it's good to see you out of bed'' ''good to be out bed''. Leo nodded and

walked over towards us ''so what's up April?'' ''well is it ok if I borrow Ky today? I was hoping to take her out on a shopping trip''. Oh yeah I almost forgot about

that. ''Well I don't know…'' ''come on Leo she hasn't been out of the lair at all yet and I was really hoping to get her out today''. ''Well..'' ''don't worry Leo i'll be ok,

i'll be with April'' Leo sighed but smiled at me. ''Ok fine but take my t-phone just in case''. ''Actually Leo I already made Ky one'' said Donnie handing me the t-

phone ''cool''. ''Come on Ky let's get going'' said April and we headed out of the lair.

…

Hanging out with April was lot of fun after we walked around New York for a while, she took me to the mall so we could do some shopping. So far April got me a

couple pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, and a new backpack. April tried convincing me to get a few girly things, but I told her that I wasn't into that stuff. ''I can't

believe you wouldn't let me by that skirt for you it was so cute!'' said April as we walked back to the lair. ''Sorry April but I told you, i'm not into that kind of stuff''.

April sighed and put the bags down ''Ky!'' Mikey said racing to me and giving me a hug ''welcome back!'' ''ugh Mikey put me down'' the others walked over and

shook their heads. ''So i'm guessing Mikey missed me?'' ''you have no idea'' said Donnie. Mikey put me down and tussled my hair ''did you guys have fun?'' ''yeah

we did it was good to get out for a while'' said April. Leo looked over that clock ''Hey guys we better go ready for patrol''. ''Yeah and I gotta get home''. ''See you

guys later bye Ky''. ''Bye April''. April smiled one more time and left. The turtles went to get ready for patrol while I put my new stuff in my room. I said bye to the

turtles and after they headed out I went to bed. It was one of the best days I ever had but I wasn't prepared for what was gonna happen next. 

**sorry it's short i know but the nxt one will be longer i promise thanks for sticking with me and sorry for the wait more to come laterz guys booyakasha! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Powers revealed

**hey guys i'm back! and here's to thirty reviews! yay! thank you guys so much i really luv it when you review. Ok, so next chapter this is a big one and I really, really, really, really hope you guys like this chapter enjoy :)**

Nine:

The next morning after watching the turtles train and doing some training with Raph, we were all just hanging in the pit while Mikey was making something in the

kitchen. ''Man what is Mikey doing in there?'' Raph wondered. ''Hopefully, not about to blow up the kitchen'' I said the guys looked at each other and started

laughing and Raph tussled my hair ''yeah hopefully not kid''. ''Guys! guys! and Ky, check it out I think I finally figured out how to make the p shake taste better!''

said Mikey coming out with a cup in his hand. Donnie sighed. ''Again that couldn't sound any less appetizing'' ''ew that doesn't good at all''. ''What's a p shake?'' I

asked looking at them confused. ''A p shake is an awesome combination of pizza and a milkshake'' said Mikey. ''Ew that sounds gross!'' ''aw you don't know what

you're missing'' Mikey started drinking it, and we all gave him weird looks. _''gah seriously? Mikey needs to learn that pizza and milkshakes don't go together'' _I

looked at Leo confused. ''Did you say something?'' ''no why?'' ''never mind''. _''Man, I wish we could go topside i'm so bored'' _I looked over at Raph ''did you say

something?'' ''nope''. _''I wonder if April is coming over today, maybe she'll need help with her homework''. _''Donny?'' ''nope Ky I didn't say anything''. _''I wonder if_

it's supposed to have lumps in it, maybe I shouldn't have made it with pepperoni pizza''. ''Mikey?'' ''I didn't say anything Ky'' I gasped. ''Ky? are you ok?'' asked Leo.

''I think I got my powers back'' the guys looked at me shocked. ''How can you be sure?'' asked Donnie. ''Well Leo was thinking about how Mikey needs to learn the

pizzas and milkshakes, Raph wanted to go topside, Donnie was wondering if April would come over, and Mikey was wondering if it was a good idea to use pepperoni

pizza in the p shake''. The guys eyes grew wide. ''Whoa'' said Mikey. ''Yeah and I thought your'e powers wouldn't come back'' said Leo. ''This is isn't right why would

they come back now?'' asked Raph ''I don't know but something isn't right''. ''I'm scared''. Leo wrapped an arm around me ''don't worry Ky we'll figure this out I

promise''. ''Yeah don't worry about it'' said Raph I turned and smiled at them. ''Thanks guys''.

...

For the rest of the day the turtles went to their own things while I tried to keep my powers under control by meditating. Pretty soon the turtles started to get

ready to go out on patrol, while I kept meditating. I heard Raph chuckle from behind me. ''Still meditating Ky?'' I opened my eyes and looked at him. ''Hey I gotta

try to keep my powers under control'' ''alright just don't turn into Leo''. I nodded ''hey when are you guys going?'' ''pretty soon fearless leader wanted to go over a

few things before we left''. ''Ok i'll be there in a few minutes so I can see you guys before you leave''. Raph nodded and tussled my hair again and I went back to

meditating. ''Control, I need to find control''. Suddenly, something happened that I wasn't expecting I was having a vision. The images were kind of blurry but what

I saw was the turtles fighting some guys all dressed in black, the next was the guys firing their guns at them, and the last image was the turtles running away

from a dark shadow like the one from my dream. ''Foolish turtles you cannot escape from me''then everything went black. I opened my eyes. Oh no. ''GUYS!'' I

screamed racing into the kitchen where the turtles were talking. ''Whoa Ky what's wrong?'' asked Mikey ''don't go out on patrol tonight''. ''What?'' they all said

looking at me confused I sighed and said it slower ''don't go out on patrol tonight something bad is going to happen''. ''Whoa, whoa wait a second Ky are you sure?''

asked Raph. ''I know what i'm talking about Raph something bad is gonna happen you guys gotta believe me don't go on patrol tonight''. Leo looked at me and

crossed his arms ''wait a minute Ky…'' ''You guys gotta believe me! don't go!'' ''Ky you know we have to besides who else is gonna stop the Kraang from taking over

the Earth''. ''But Leo…'' ''Enough Ky were going and that's it''. They started heading towards the exit but I wasn't finished yet. ''You guys gotta believe me

something bad is going bad tonight!'' Leo turned and looked at me. ''Ky…'' ''Listen to me! please your'e al gonna get in trouble!''. ''ENOUGH!'' I gasped as Leo glared

at me. ''Ky were gonna be fine nothing is gonna happen to us I promise''. ''But I had a vision that…'' ''how do you know if it was even a real vision? you said

yourself you have no control over you're powers why can't you just let us protect you?'' ''because i'm trying to protect you!'' ''Ky enough I don't wanna hear this

your'e just a kid that has powers you shouldn't have gotten were going at that's it''. I looked at him my heart breaking into a million pieces. ''Leo, guys I…'' they

didn't say anything they just disappeared into the sewers. They didn't believe me. They said they would always be there for me and when I tried to be there for

them they ignored me. I sunk down to the ground and started crying. ''Well fine! if they don't trust me, then I don't see why I should be around''. I raced into my

room and started packing up my things. I wrote a quick note and put it on my bed then I put my backpack on and walked out of the lair and leaving it all behind.

3_ hours later…_

Leo's P.O.V.

I had never felt so horrible in my life. We should have listened to Ky she was right something bad did happen we got ambushed by about a dozen or more foot

soldiers and Karai. We were lucky to escape but we were badly beaten. ''I can't believe we go beat by those stupid foot soldiers!'' shouted Raph on the way back to

the lair. ''And Karai, don't forget Karai dude'' said Mikey and Raph shot him a look. ''I feel terrible guys we should have listened to Ky'' I said with a sigh and the

guys nodded. ''I hope she isn't to upset'' said Donnie. We walked into the lair and I went to go find Ky so I could apologize. I walked to her room, but I ran into

Sensei. ''Leonardo what happened?'' ''Karai'' I growled, ''she attacked us with the foot''. ''Where are your'e brothers?'' ''there in the living room resting how's Ky

been?'' ''she's been very quiet all night'' I nodded ''I'm gonna go talk to her'' Sensei nodded and went to go see the others. I walked to Ky's door and knocked. ''Ky?

it's Leo can I come in?'' no answer. I knocked again ''Ky look I know your'e mad but please come out'' still no answer. ''Kyile open the door'' nothing. I was starting

to get worried ''alright Kyile i'm coming in'' but when I opened the door she wasn't there there just a note on the bed._ ''I'm sorry for doing this but I don't know if I_

can trust you guys anymore you said you would always be there for me but I just don't believe it anymore. Goodbye, Kyile.

I stood there shocked at the letter. This was bad I didn't mean to make her leave I walked out of her room and back to the living room where the guys and Master

Splinter were. ''Hey Leo you ok?'' asked Raph. I looked at them ''It's Ky…she's gone''.

**uh oh i knew something bad was gonna happen. what will happen ****next? well only one way to find out and please, please, please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Runaway

**Me: (doing a victory dance)**

**Mikey: uh what is she doing?**

**Raph: I have no idea**

**Me:(stops dancing) hey guys i'm back! sorry it took me a while but..**

**Donnie: let me guess you were busy and having a writers' block**

**Me: yep(looks at them) and how the heck did you guys get in here?**

**Leo:(facepalms) must we go through this every time? were ninjas **

**Me: oh alright fine. the reason I was doing a victory dance was because of all these awesome reviews! thank you guys so much really it makes my day.**

**Raph: are you done yet?**

**Me: nope ok so here's the nxt chapter I hope you guys like it I don't own TMNT 2012 :( but I do own the awesome ky**

**Raph: u done now?**

**Me: yep enjoy! :)**

Ten:

Donnie's P.O.V.

''Gone? what do you mean gone?!'' I asked. Leo sighed as he handed Master Splinter a note. ''She left this'' Master Splinter took it from him and read the note.

''This is not good'' he handed it back to Leo but Raph snatched it out of his hand and read it, then Mikey took it from him, and I took it from Mikey. ''Dude not cool''

he said giving me a look but I ignored him. _I don't know if I can trust you guys anymore you said you would always be there for me but I just don't believe it_

anymore. I sighed as I looked at the note ''Kyile…'' Raph glared at Leo. ''This is all your'e fault Leo I knew we should have listened her if you haven't yelled at her…''

''Raphael enough!'' said Master Splinter and Raph fell silent. ''There is no time for this you must find Kyile and bring her back''. ''But how are we supposed to find

her sensei?'' said Mikey. Then I got an idea ''we could track her through her t-phone it shouldn't be too hard to find her''. ''Good idea Donnie'' said Leo ''be careful

my sons'' said Master Splinter. ''Don't worry sensei we will'' then he turned to face us. ''Alright guys let's go'' and we raced out of the lair.

…

Kyile's P.O.V.

I had been wondering around the sewers in the dark for three hours and I still couldn't find a way out. ''It's like walking though a maze'' I said to myself. Then I

heard a voice in my head _''Kyile…'' _I gasped Leo. I could still read their minds and they were coming for me. I started running as fast as I could. _''Ky where are you?_

please come back you can have that last slice of pizza…'' Mikey. ''_Come on kid come back I knew I should have believed you'' _Raph. _''Come on little genius be ok, be_

ok'' Donnie. _''Kyile i'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said just come back. please'' _Leo. I kept running until I found a place to hide. ''Guys come on the signal is

getting stronger!'' signal? were they tracking me? I reached into my bag and took out my t-phone. The t-phone of course! I looked at it as I heard the footsteps

coming closer. _''I'm sorry but i'm not going back''_. I threw my t-phone down picked up my bag and ran. Then I finally found a ladder and I climbed up to the surface.

It was dark and I was in an alley but I didn't care as long as I was away from the turtles. I put the manhole cover back on and put my bag back on as I walked out

of the alley and started walking around. It felt good to walk around and feel normal and for the first time I felt free.

…

Leo's P.O.V

We raced out of the lair as we started following Kyile's t-phone signal. Pretty soon Donnie stopped because he lost the signal and had to pick it up again. ''Now

where genius?'' said Raph sarcastically. Donnie just ignored and picked up the signal again. ''There!'' Donnie raced off and we followed after him. ''Slow down

Donnie!'' Mikey shouted but Donnie didn't hear him''Guys come on the signal is getting stronger!'' ''there!'' I ran ahead but all I saw was Kyile's t-phone the guys

caught up and we all fell silent. I sighed ''she knew we were coming'' and Donnie face palmed himself ''of course she read our minds'' then Raph said what we were

all thinking ''so where is she?''

**Me: dun dun dun! so will the guys ever find kyile? will kyile ever forgive them? will kyile ever get her powers under control?**

**Mikey: will ANIMANIA ever stop asking these questions?**

**Leo, Raph, and Donnie:(laughing)**

**Me:(glares at Mikey) ha ha very funny what will happen next? read and find out and don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Kyile

**Me: what up ****peoplez?**

**Donnie: she's back.**

**Leo: yep**

**Mikey: this should be intresting**

**Me: yeah, yeah whatever ok so here's the nxt chapter and...**

**Raph:(glaring at me with his white eyes) blah, blah, blah let the people read already!**

**Me: uh ok here's the next chapter hope u guys like!**

Eleven:

_Six weeks later…_

Kyile's P.O.V.

It was another late night in New York as I was walking through the streets. Six weeks. It's been since weeks since I went on my own and left the turtles. Since

then I had been living in an old abandoned apartment building and it's not easy since it was getting colder, all my clothes now were either ripped or worn, I lost my

powers again, and it was getting harder and harder to find food which made miss hanging out and eating pizza with the turtles. I shook the thought away and

sighed as I turned down an alleyway. And I froze as I saw a bunch of Kraang droids(in their disguises) loading canisters of mutagen into the back of a couple vans.

_''Please don't see me, please don't see me…''_ The Kraang droids turned and saw me. ''Kraang it is the one called experiment z'' said one droid. ''Yes Kraang must

capture the one called experiment z and take her back to the place where the experiments will continue'' said another. The Kraang droids started coming closer

towards me. I tried to run, but one of them reached out and grabbed my arm. ''Ahh! no let go of me!'' but it held it's grip on me ''experiment z belongs to Kraang,

experiment z will come back to the place for experimentation''. ''NO!'' this was it. I was doomed. Just then, something snuck behind the Kraang droid and cut off

it's head. Or should I say four somethings. The turtles. The Kraang droids stared at them and took out their guns. ''It is the ones called the turtles, stop the ones

who are called the turtles!'' shouted another Kraang droid as they started firing. The turtles were off to fight them, and I ducked behind a dumpster. I don't really

know what happened all I heard was a few sounds of fighting and then saw a Kraang brain crawl away. ''Ky? you can come out now'' I stuck my head out and saw

a couple Kraang droids on the ground and the turtles with their weapons out and were staring at me. ''Uh…hi guys…'' Leo glared at me and crossed his arms. I

sighed as I got up and picked up my bag which I dropped, and silently walked towards them. We were all all quiet and I just stared at the ground nothing happened

until Mikey came over to me and hugged me. Ok, not what I was expecting now I was really confused. Mikey put me down and the others walked over. ''Are you

ok? are you hurt?'' said Donnie as he started checking me I pushed his hand away. ''I'm fine thanks''. I started walking away from them until Leo jumped in front

of me and blocked my path. ''And where are you going?'' ''away from you''. Leo sighed ''Kyile we've been looking everywhere for you''. ''Yeah we've been worried

sick'' said Donnie. ''Yeah well I don't care''. I started to walk away again, but Leo put his hand on my shoulder. ''Kyile please.. come back home with us''. I pushed

his hand away ''why should I? so you won't trust me again?'' ''so you can yell at me again?'' they all looked at each other. ''Yeah that's what I thought, so if you

don't mind, I'm leaving and you can't stop me''. Leo put his hand back on my shoulder and held me back. ''Shh'' ''oh now what?'' it was quiet for a minute, then

we heard the sounds of vans coming. More Kraang. ''Raph get Kyile back to the Shellraiser now!'' ''no way i'm not going anywhere with…'' ''Kyile right now you

don't have a choice'' Leo, Donnie, and Mikey took out their weapons again. ''Go now!'' before I could say anything else, Raph picked my up and took me to the

Shellraiser(which looked like an old subway car) Raph put me down in a seat and was about to head back into the fight when he looked back at me. ''Now don't you

go anywhere''. ''Believe me I won't'' I said hoping he wouldn't know I was lying. He gave me a look ''right'' he strapped me into the seat and walked out of the

Shellraiser. ''Hey Raph!'' I tried struggling in the seat but it was no use. Looked like I wasn't going anywhere there were a few more sounds of fighting outside, and

then I heard something slam against the Shellraiser and a Kraang droid opened the door and walked in grabbing my arm I screamed and tried to pull away until a

chain wrapped around the droid. It tried to reach out for me again and I screamed louder. ''Oh no you don't!'' Mikey screamed and then he pulled the droid out the

Shellraiser. There were a couple more sounds of fighting, and then it got really quiet. I was about to go out and see what happened when the door opened making

me jump and the turtles walked in looking worn and bruised and sat down in their seats. ''So can I go now?'' I asked. Leo turned around in his chair and looked at

me. ''No come on Kyile were taking you home''. I wanted to scream and fight but I didn't it seemed like for the second time tonight I didn't have a choice. None of

us said anything on the way back to the lair but I did notice Raph, Mikey, and Donnie looking over at me once in a while. When we got back to the lair I got out of

my seat and was about to leave when Leo grabbed my arm. ''Kyile…'' I pushed his arm away. ''Kyile wait a minute…'' said Donnie but I ignored him as I raced out of

the Shellraiser, into the lair, and into Donnie's lab slamming the door behind me.

…

Leo's P.O.V.

We found her. We finally found her after six hard weeks. After the Kraang ran off we drove back to the lair with Kyile in the Shellraiser. As soon as we got back Kyile

unstrapped herself from her seat and was about to leave when I grabbed her arm. ''Kyile…'' but she pushed my arm away and walked out of the Shellraiser and

walked into the lair. We walked in a few minutes behind her only to see her slam the door to the lab shut. Donnie raced over and tried open the door and sighed

''she locked herself in''. We walked over and I knocked on the door. ''Kyile open the door'' ''No! leave me alone!'' we looked at each other confused then Donnie

knocked ''Kyile you can't stay in there forever''. ''Yes I can i'm not coming out''. Raph growled and banged on the door ''come on kid come out'' ''no!'' we all sighed.

Mikey paced for a minute then he got an idea and knocked. ''Ky if you come out i'll give you some pizza…'' It was quiet for a minute and the door opened a little

until it slammed again in our faces. ''Nice try Mikey but I don't think so''. I sighed and tried knocking again. ''Kyile will you just come out and talk to us? you know

where here for you''. ''No I don't wanna come out and how come you weren't there before?'' that hurt me the most. I knocked again ''Kyile…'' ''go away! I can't

even trust you!'' we were all shocked. ''But Kyile…'' said Mikey. ''Just go away…please…'' We sighed and the others walked into the pit and sat on the couch while I

just stared at the door. ''What is going on out here?'' said Master Splinter walking in I sighed as I tried to figure out a way to explain. ''It's Ky Sensei, we found her

but she doesn't trust us and she locked herself in Donnie's lab'' said Raph. I turned and nodded at him and he nodded back. ''Hmm I see''. ''Should we try to get

her out Sensei?'' I asked. Master Splinter walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. ''No Leonardo she's has been through enough, just give her time she

will come out eventually''.

**Me: like? hope ya did don't forget review! **

**Mikey: BOOYAKASHA!**

**Me: what he said laterz :)**


	12. Chapter 12:Learning to trust again

**Me: hey guys i'm back**

**Raph: what kept ya?**

**Me: a couple things 1) school (agh!) 2) i wasn't feeling good 3) i was having writer's block**

**Donnie: I guess those are good reasons**

**Me: yeah ok anyway i'm back i hope you like this chapter it's super sweet**

**Raph: (pretending to gag)**

**Me: shut up. thank you guys so much for the reviews it really makes my day and i'm so glad you guys are loving it. hope u like enjoy!**

Twelve:

3rd person's P.O.V.

So the guys went off to do their own things while they waited for Kyile to come out of the lab. Splinter went back to the dojo, Donnie went to his computer since

he couldn't go to his lab, Leo went to go practice on the punching dummy, Raph was reading comics, and Mikey was watching Tv. Eventually, the turtles got

hungry and heated some pizza that was in the fridge. Mikey took a slice, put it on a plate, and knocked on the lab door. ''Ky come on out I got pizza….'' no answer.

Mikey just sighed and left the pizza by the door and walked away. Two hours later and still nothing. Leo was still practicing on the dummy and he kept looking over

towards the lab door. He was hoping that it would open any minute now and Kyile would come out and everything would be ok, but she never did. At 2 am the

turtles started heading to bed. ''Hey Donnie, you coming?'' asked Raph looking at Donnie. ''Yeah just give me a few more minutes'' ''that's all it better be'' Raph

grumbled and marched off to his room and Mikey followed. Leo sighed and walked over to the lab door. ''She's not gonna come out Leo'' Donnie said. ''''I know but I

wish she would''. Leo looked down and saw the now empty plate. ''But at least we know she ate the pizza'' Leo and Donnie chuckle. ''Yeah but like Sensei said she'll

come out when she's ready''. ''I hope it will be soon'' Leo sighed and started walking towards his room ''Make sure you get some sleep Donnie'' Donnie nodded and

went back to his laptop. Leo shook his head and went to his room he laid down and started thinking of Kyile as he fell asleep.

…

Kyile's P.O.V.

''No Leonardo she's has been through enough, just give her time she will come out eventually''. I heard everything that was happening on the other side of the

door with Master Splinter and the turtles. Eventually I heard them walk away and I sighed in relief. ''Looks like i'm staying here for the night I'll figure out

something in the morning'' I said to myself. I tried using my powers again but it didn't work. Of course. I sat down on the floor and jumped when I heard a knock

on the door. ''Ky come on out I got pizza….'' Mikey of course. I sat a silent as I could and didn't answer him. I heard him sigh and leave something near the door. I

waited until I heard him walk away and quickly opened the door grabbed the slice of pizza and shut the door again. I sighed ''good they didn't see me'' I ate the

pizza and walked over to Donnie's desk where all his blueprints and other projects were and started looking at them. Two hours later I heard footsteps outside the

door again. ''She's not gonna come out Leo''. I gasped not Leo. I was about to shout at him to go away, but then I heard, ''I know but I wish she would''. I walked

towards the door. ''But at least we know she ate the pizza'' I heard Leo chuckle. I heard some one else laugh to. ''Yeah but like Sensei said she'll come out when

she's ready'' I heard Donnie say. ''I hope it will be soon'' Then I heard Leo sigh, and told Donnie not to stay up too late, then I heard him walked away. I sighed in

relief again and yawned as I went to go grab my bag that I left in the corner and climbed up onto the medical table and laid down. ''Well i'm not staying first thing

in the morning i'm out of here'' I yawned again and slowly fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later and slowly opened the door to the lab. The lair was still dark and

nobody was in sight. I smiled, closed the door behind me and raced for the exit. ''Going somewhere Kyile?'' I froze when I saw Leo staring at me. ''Leo….I….''

''Come with me Ky'' Leo turned and walked towards the dojo. I turned around to leave again, but Leo's voice stopped me. ''Now Ky''. I sighed put down my bag,

and walked to the dojo. When I got there Leo was sitting on the floor with his arms and legs crossed. He gave me a small smile and patted the spot next to him. I

wasn't sure if I wanted to go over to him, but eventually I sighed and sat next to him and Leo smiled while I just glared at him. He shrugged at me, closed his eyes

and started to mediate. I just sat there waiting for him to yell at me, or do something but… ''I'm sorry Ky''. I looked at him ''what?'' Leo opened his eyes and

stared at me. ''I'm sorry I really am I didn't know what to think of your powers, none of us did, please Kyile I don't want you mad at us anymore''. I sighed

''that's not the only reason i'm mad Leo you said you would always be there for me, and you weren't''. I looked down at the ground as I started tearing up ''it

really hurt when you guys just ignored me and when you yelled at me''. I started crying a little and Leo grabbed my shoulders turning me around and tilting my

chin so I was looking at him. ''I know and i'm really sorry we'll be there for you now I promise you can trust us''. I sniffed ''I..I don't know…'' ''Kyile look at me'' I

turned again and looked into his blue eyes. ''I promise you we will never do that again'' I gave him a small smile and nodded. Leo smiled back and I hugged him.

''I'm so sorry''. ''It's ok Ky, everything's gonna be ok know''. I smiled again ''come on let's go see the others''. Leo got up and I took his hand as we walked out of

the dojo and into the kitchen where Donnie, Raph and Mikey were. ''Kyile!'' Mikey shouted and raced over and gave me a hug. ''So how you get her out of the lab?''

Raph asked Leo. ''I didn't she came out on her own and then I talked to her''. ''Good to see you little genius'' said Donnie. ''Thanks'' I said then looked at Mikey.

''Mikey you can put me down now''. Mikey put me down and sat me down and handed me a slice of pizza I smiled at him and started eating. They all smiled at me

then Leo walked off to go find Master Splinter. When I was done Leo came back into the room. ''I talked to Sensei he wants all of us in the dojo''. We all nodded and

Raph tussled my hair. ''Good to have you back little sis''. That's when I froze. ''We better get in there if Sensei wants to talk to us'' said Donnie. ''Ky clean up your'e

plate and meet us in the dojo''. All I could do was nod they smiled at me then headed to the dojo. When they left I repeated what Raph said to me ''little sis?''

**Mikey: whoa cool chapter**

**Leo: not bad ANIMANIA **

**Me: thank you**

**Leo: so what's next?**

**Mikey: yeah can u tell us?**

**Me: sorry that's my little secret**

**Raph:(whispers to leo) can't i ****just pound the answer out of her?**

**Leo: raph we don't hit girls**

**Me: yeah and I heard that.**

**Raph:(growls)**

**Me: anyway, hope u guys like and...**

**Donnie: don't forget to review!**

**Me: exactly :)**


	13. Chapter 13:Back to training, Little sis

**Me: hey everybody i'm back! wow so many reviews(starts jumping up and down)**

**Donnie: is she ok?**

**Leo: I have no idea **

**Me: thank u, thank u, thank u, thank u! ok anyway here's the nxt chapter and it's super adorable and who saw TMNT today? freaking awesome!**

**Raph: get on with it ANIMANIA**

**Me: fine I don't own TMNT 2012, but I do own the awesome Ky. And before I forget, Kuronique Misaki thanks for the idea and i'll think about it. and if anyone else has ideas or any episode ideas i could do please feel free to pm me. ok that's enough out me enjoy!**

**Mikey: BOOYAKASHA!**

Thriteen:

Kyile's P.O.V.

When I finally got to the dojo, the turtles and Master Splinter were waiting for me. ''It is good to see you again Kyile'' said Master Splinter. ''Thank you Sensei'' he

smiled and I nodded and sat next to Mikey. ''Now then, I have called you all here to train but today I thought we could try something different''. The turtles looked

at him confused ''what do you mean Sensei?'' asked Leo. ''I think that it is time for Kyile to join us''. I looked at him shocked. ''Um…..I…'' ''Micahelangelo you will

spar with Kyile''. Mikey nodded and went to go take his place ''Hey Ky come on!'' said Mikey I took a deep breath and walked over to where Mikey was. ''Wait Ky

you'll need this'' Leo said handing me a wooden sword. I smiled at him and got ready to spar. _''Oh boy''_ a few weeks ago training with the turtles sounded pretty

cool. Now I wasn't so sure. ''Hajime!'' shouted Master Splinter and we started sparing I gulped and charged for Mikey. Mikey backed away and I fell on the floor, and

Mikey shook his head at me. ''Come on Ky I know you can do better that''. I took another deep breath, held the wooden sword tighter in my hands, and charged

again. I hit Mikey and he fell back a little, and when he wasn't looking I got down on the ground again and swung my legs underneath him and Mikey fell. ''Yame''

said Master Splinter Mikey smiled at me. ''Not bad Ky'' said Mikey and I smiled. Master Splinter called Donnie and Raph went to spar next, and Raph beat Donnie by

taking Donnie's his bo staff and started hitting him with it. ''Ah ok, ok Raph stop!'' ''Yame! Raphael that is enough'' said Master Splinter. Raph dropped Donnie's bo

staff and sat down next to me, and Donnie sat down to mumbling to himself and rubbing his arm. ''Next Kyile and Leo''. Leo nodded and stood up and but I stayed

seated. ''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' Master Splinter nodded and I gulped and walked over towards Leo. ''Hajime!''we both nodded at each other and started

walking around in a circle waiting one of us to make the first move. ''Come on Ky!'' shouted Mikey, ''knock him off his shell!'' shouted Raph, ''You got this!'' shouted

Donnie. But I wasn't so sure. Leo nodded and charged for me I tried blocking his attacks, but it wasn't easy. ''Go Ky!''I took a deep breath and charged for Leo and

knocked his katanas out his hands. The room grew quiet and everyone stared at me. ''Leo I didn't mean to I….'' Leo didn't say anything just went over and picked

up his katanas and he bowed. I just looked at him confused. ''Yame'' ''well done Kyile'' said Master Splinter ''you've done well'' ''I.. I have?'' Master Splinter nodded.

''You have all done well that is enough for today''. We all bowed and Master Splinter went to his room. ''Ky..that…was..awesome!'' shouted Mikey picking me up and

giving me a hug. Raph and Donnie were tussling my hair and Leo was just smiling. ''Not bad little sis'' he said grinning the others smiled and Mikey put me down.

''Come on this calls for some pizza! i'll call April!'' said Mikey ran out of the dojo and Donnie followed ''Oh no you don't I'll call April!'' Leo and Raph shook their heads

and started walking out until they looked over at me. ''Hey you coming Ky?'' asked Raph ''uh yeah I'll be there in a minute'' They nodded and walked out. I sighed

there it was again little sis. Why the heck were they all of sudden were they calling me that? I didn't know, but I was gonna find out. I put the wooden sword away

and walked out of the dojo. Mikey and Donnie were fighting over a t-phone, and Raph and Leo were watching Tv I sighed and walked over to the pit and sat next to

Leo. ''Hey are you ok Ky?'' ''yeah i'm fine Leo'' Raph looked over at me ''are you sure sis?'' I sighed and looked down at the ground and Leo put a hand on my

shoulder ''Ky?'' ''why all of a sudden are you calling me that?'' Donnie and Mikey stopped fighting and looked over towards us. ''Calling you what?'' asked Mikey

''um, calling me your'e little sis? why?'' They all looked at each other and smiled. ''What?'' Donnie and Mikey came over and sat down next to me and so did Raph

and Leo moved closer to me. ''Ky, the reason were calling you are little sis, is because we feel like you've become our little sister''. I looked at them shocked ''wait,

really?'' ''Leonardo is right'' said Master Splinter appearing out of nowhere. ''It seems that you have become part of our family my child''. I couldn't believe what I

was hearing ''So what are you saying exactly?'' Raph chuckled ''we want you to stay Ky and be apart of our family Ky''. I looked at them shocked again. ''You

meant it?''they all nodded ''so what do you say Ky?'' asked Mikey. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. For seven years I was alone then the turtles found

me. They took care of me and took me in, they started teaching me ninjutsu and wanted to keep me safe. Now they were asking me to be part of their family? I

didn't know what to think. ''Well?'' asked Donnie I took another deep breath and smiled at them. And that whole time I couldn't help thinking why couldn't

everybody be like them. ''I guess I'll have to start calling you guys my big brothers''. They smiled and Mikey hugged me ''you meant it?'' I nodded. ''Guys she's

gonna stay!'' ''yeah we heard Mikey'' said Leo. Then Leo, Donnie and Raph came over to me and Mikey and hugged us both. ''This is the best day ever!'' said Mikey

I smiled ''Yeah it is''and I couldn't ask for anything more.

**Mikey: aw that was cute**

**Me: thanka **

**Donnie: so know what?**

**Me: you have to wait and see. see ya guys later**

**turtles: don't forget to review!**

**Leo: cause if u don't we'll never hear the end of it**

**Me: Hey!**


End file.
